Resource consumption management is continuously evolving field that involves many competing methods to reduce resource consumption. The recent development of home-based battery arrays will make users even more conscious of their individual resource consumption. Current methods for reducing resource consumption involve automatically regulating or providing information about energy and other resource consumption systems on a room-by-room basis.